Falling for You
by prettydynamic
Summary: Oscar realized she is falling for...you know who. : The incident probably opened her eyes to realize she loved him all along.


She said she wasn't affected. She said it was something she can brush aside or sweep under the rug...but she was wrong. Boy was she wrong. It's been months since that episode with Andre. They have both moved to a new post at the French Army since then. They have both since have recovered their closeness and special friendship, but as much as she wanted to deny it, something was different somehow, in some way, since that disconcerting incident.

She couldn't believe how disturbed she was, but not in a negative way as one who knew what happened between them would expect from her. It was just...unsettling...because try as she may, she couldn't keep the episode of her mind. She ought to be angry. She ought to be hurt. She ought to be upset...but surprisingly she wasn't. She just couldn't get herself to have those negative emotions for Andre. Why?

She was just...disturbed...and afraid; disturbed because there were inexplicable mixed-emotions that Andre stirred in her, afraid because she never had such feelings before, afraid because they were feelings she just couldn't understand.

She thought Count Fersen was the only man she could ever love. Fersen whom she thought was the epitome of a perfect soldier, of a perfect man. But those colourful lenses in which she used to view him from were fast fading. All of a sudden she saw him for what he truly was-a man destroying a family, a man who heeds no rules except his own; a man without sense of propriety. How could she have thought herself in love with him? How did she ever thought of him as spectacular?

A man who controls the world is strong but a man who controls himself is stronger, and that is why in every aspect Andre was the greater man of the two. Andre who is selfless and thinks of what is good and right, instead of what is gratifying. Andre...who gives and gives but expects nothing in return.

Oscar's mind flew again on that moment when Andre was overpowered by his weakness as a man but at the last minute managed to regain his self-control and apologized. I must have been hurting him so much for quite some time that he snapped and lost control, overwhelmed by the magnanimity of his feelings towards me, thought Oscar.

Suddenly Alain knocked and entered Oscar's office. Still quite preoccupied, she called out, "Yes, Andre. Come in."

The glint of mischief and amusement from Alain's eyes did not escape Oscar. She then realized her error. "Pardon me-Alain."

"If you need Andre instead. I'll gladly call him for you, Commander," smiled Alain.

"No, no. That is fine. I need you to report to General Bouille immediately." Did she answer too hastily? Oh god, what is happening to her? She had never been so distracted before.

"Aye, aye, Commander," replied Alain before stepping out.

Alain decided to play a trick on his good friend Andre and their beloved Commander whom he suspected to be gradually falling for his friend.

As he returned to the barracks to pack some of his things for his duty to General Bouille, he called Andre in alarm.

"Hey, Andre, the Commander needs you. She's upset. She's hurt. She was calling for you, hurry. No time to lose," exclaimed Alain to arouse panic in Andre.

"Really? Where is she?" cried Andre.

"In her office. It's very urgent. Hurry, Andre," urged Alain.

Alain laughed hysterically as the panic-stricken Andre left their room.

Andre just stepped out of the shower with nothing on except the towel draped on his body. In his panic and worry, he haphazardly pulled on a pair of pants while walking hurriedly to Oscar's office. His hair still dripping on his bare chest and shoulder, he burst into Oscar's office without knocking.

"Oscar, are you alright? What is wrong?" asked Andre as he approached Oscar on her desk.

Oscar was surprised by Andre's sudden appearance in her office but even more so was she stunned by his half-naked appearance that she was not able to respond to his inquiry immediately. Andre grabbed her by the shoulder in panic as he asked how she was. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, so close she could clearly see her reflection in his beautiful emerald green eyes which are now round as saucers in panic.

Her gaze was suddenly drawn to his moist red lips. _Oh god isn't it a crime for a man to have such beautiful lips. _Suddenly she remembered how wonderful they felt on her lips, how soft and tender they were as they glide down her throat...

His strong arms were suddenly around her, she was crushed to his hard muscular body, drawing her close to give her comfort, his damp chest wetting her cheek. She found herself intoxicated by his cool water scent. _I wonder how his muscles would feel beneath my hands?_

She let out a little shriek, surprised at the sensual thoughts parading in her mind. _Do other women think like this? _She felt ashamed. Colour rushed to her cheeks as she tried to free herself from Andre's embrace.

She found her voice albeit quite unsteadily. "I'm fine Andre. Nothing's the matter."

"Why is your voice quivering if there's nothing the matter?" asked Andre with concern.

Alain knocked on the door but burst in without waiting for Oscar's reply.

"I'm on my way to General Bouille, Commander," said Alain in a straight face with a salute but deep inside he noticed the flushed expression on Oscar's face at Andre's half-naked appearance, and he noticed his friend's rather too intimate a distance.

He did not wait for either of them to reply. He just gave Andre a friendly salute before closing the door and going on his way. Well, now at least he confirmed it. His friend wasn't suffering from unrequited love.


End file.
